Lung cancer is the leading cause of cancer death. Detecting lung cancer early can significantly improve the prognosis for a patient. A lung tumor or other abnormal growth may be the result of abnormal rates of cell division and/or abnormal cell death in lung tissues. Computer-assisted detection of lung tumors and other abnormal growths (referred to hereinafter as “nodules”) using computed tomography (CT) and/or other imaging techniques has proven useful for detection, diagnosis, and monitoring of lung cancer. Accordingly, computer-assisted detection of lung nodules is a valuable tool in lung cancer screening programs. However, existing techniques for automatic nodule detection in images often suffer from limited sensitivity, high false positive rates, and poor generality across different types of lung nodules.